David the Screamo's timeline
David the Screamo's timeline is a GoAnimate video and Transcript by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on May 26th 2015 Cast * David the Screamo - David/Evil Genius/Zack, Emma * David's Dad-Professor * David's Mom-Callie * Doctor-Dallas * Preschool Teacher-Allison * Kosta Karatzovalis-Ivy * Rescue Man-Alan * David's Fake Dad-Diesel * David's Fake Mom-Kate Cast * David's Mom: Ow (x20). * David's Dad: Nicole, what's wrong * David's Mom: Quinton, it's time! * David's Dad: OK, let's go to the hospital fast before the cops catch us. * (At the Hospital) * David's Dad: Doctor, it's my wife okay? * Doctor: Yes, she is in labor, all you have to do is, to push (x10) * David's Mom: I’m trying. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. * Doctor: Congratulations, it’s a boy, what would you like to name him? * David's Mom: I called him David. * David's Dad: That was a good name. * Text: David Edgerton was born January 6th 1996. * Doctor: You can both go home now. * Text: (Age 1) * (The Parents and David watching TV) * Text: (Age 2) * David's Dad: It’s Christmas 1998, and I will control the camera. * David's Dad: Say Hi to the Camera, David. * David: Hi Camera! (Start angrily) But I want my presents now. * Ken’s Dad: OK OK. You can open up your presents now. * (David opens up there resents and he found) * David: Yey, The Veggietales VHS Pack. Thanks Mommy and Daddy. * David: You're welcome. * David's Mom: Merry Christmas. * Text: Age 3 * David: Hi Kosta. * Kosta Karatzovalis: Hi David. * Teacher: OK class, get out your Milk and Cookies * Ken the Emo: Yay, I love Milk and Cookies. * (The Kids is eating and sharing together) * Text: Age 13 * (Ken is crying at the cemetery while Ken’s Parents died suffering liver cancer) * Text: So now David the Screamo is at the Foster Home. At age 15, David's foster dad got plastic surgery. * David's Foster Dad: You are grounded forever, * David: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. * David's Foster Mom: Go to your room now. * Text: Present day * David's Foster Dad: David, I can'r believe that your the only one here at the School graduation. First you got held back and now this, that's it. * David's Foster Mom: We are going to Supercuts as your punishments. And then, you are going to get beat up by The VeggieTales. * David: No (x15). I don't want to go to Supercuts to get my haircut, and not my favrotie Tv Characters, they're goign to killed me, * (But a wild Rescue Man appears) * David: Oh My God, it's Rescue Man. * Rescue Man: David, what happened in here? * David: My abusive parents is always keeps grounding me for stupid reasons and now I'm forced to get a haircut at Supercuts. * Rescue Man: Aww, don't worry, The Metal Punks will bring you into your new home. Now back your bags and everything you got, I will teach them a lesson for what they did to you. * David: Yey, I'm free. * David's Foster Dad: Rescue Man, what are you doing here? * Rescue Man: This is going to teach you a lesson, for child abuse. Now I am zapping you into dust. * David's Foster Dad: No wait. * (Rescue Man zaps him into dust) * David's Foster Mom: You're grounded for killing my husband Diesel. * Rescue Man: Your next and you know that. * (Rescue Man zaps her into dust) * Rescue Man: There, David's Abusive parents are dead. * David: Rescue Man, thanks for killing my abusive parents into dust under foster care. * Rescue Man: Thanks David, and everything that you pack, ready to move for your next chapter. * David: Yes, I can't wait. * Text: To be concluded Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Timeline Category:2015 videos